The 13th Reality: Plots of the Weary
by SurefireReadingFF
Summary: Tick is now leading the Realitants toward the complete recovery of the Realities. That is until a murder in Reality Prime causes a chain reaction to cause the Realities to go reeling back into their unstable state...
1. Prologue

"No room for a wanted man in this town. I can live my life, yet I cannot feel safe in my own house. It's almost like someone's watching my every move. Ever since The Case happened. I testified against the Nechayev gang and have paid for it ever since.

Bomb threats at work.

Threatening phone messages.

They even kidnapped my six year old daughter telling her I sent them to pick her up from school.

Either way, Witness Protection will come in the morning because I cannot deny their other any longer."

Mattias Witherspoon sat on his front porch whispering this to himself whilst his family slept their last night in that cramped old apartment.

He sat whispering this until he heard the gunshot, and then it was too late to go inside for some sleep before they got there.


	2. New Beginnings

Tick stood at the edge of the Grand Canyon. The base he once knew now completely destroyed. The last few months have been completely insane for him. Tick looked art his hand. It was hard to believe that through the power of Chi'karda he was able to restore his body and look, well, like a person again instead of a wispy, cloudy form of a person. He thought about the last two months and how they could affect the near future of the Realitants. There are now the factions of Realitants: The Free Realities, Twice Winked, and then the original Realitants. The Free Realities were completely irrational in Tick's opinion as they had publicly announced their dealings with winking and travel to and from other realities in the Fifth, so now there was a new Salem Witch Trial in the modern day. 'There was no hope for them anyway.'Tick thought g to then winked away to the new base that resides in the Great Rift Valley within the Atlantic Ocean to meet with his closest friends Pal and Sofia. 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

"As you have no doubt heard by now, the Realitants are not the only trans-reality group anymore," Tick began in front of a group about a third of that which accompanied him in the final battles. "There is a new threat to our existence: The Free Realities. We are on the brink of war against this faction and I personally, with a few of you my fellow Realitants, will engage in negotiations with the men and women of this faction. Many of them are former Realitants, but their minds have been corrupted by the Chi'karda within the 13th Reality when I sent a team of Fifths there and ..." Tick never finished his statement because just then a larger man appeared in the room with a Sonic Hurricaner (or Shurrie) in hand. "I ask of you all. Hear me out. There is nothing wrong with free Realities. Everyone should know of the things we are currently doing here," the men now identified as a diplomat from the Free Realities began. "We only plan to advance science for the benefit of the Realities. Many of your relatives now gone in your Reality survive in another." "What of the Nonex? How would you cope with so many men and women accidentally running into alternates of themselves and being trapped there," Tick inquired looking at the Shurrie and frightened faces of Paul and Sofia. "No matter. We shall track ask of those that wink to other realities and ensure that no harm comes to them. Now my brothers and sisters, the time has come. Join me out watch your leader fall before me..." 


	4. Disappearing Act

Tick didn't know what he should do. Should he run? Hide? Fight back? All but the latter seemed impossible. 'What would Master George do in this situation? Think Tick, think!' Them it came to him. It was time to do something he didn't necessarily want top do but dire times call for dire circumstances. 'Now just to get him top actually fire.'

"Now let's not do anything so hasty we'll regret our actions tomorrow. Let's talk this out so that nobody gets hurt." Tick said with a slight panicked tone.

"I've had enough of this waiting." The man leveled the Shurric toward Tick. "Last chance Higginbottom, surrender and disband our meet your maker and become a part of the Realities!"

Tick raised his arms horizontally at his sides as if he were ready to die. A slight tingle ran down his spine and the man fired.

After the the dust and papers that had been disheveled from the blast settled, Tick stood still. His bloody now a wispy substance that looked like Tick but could literally not be touched. The "diplomat" stood dumbstruck. He dropped the nozzle to the Shurric and mumbled with disbelief, "So it is true. Atticus Higginbottom of Reality Prime is the spawn the Realities themselves." He fell to his knees and was silent.

Atticus then turned into his normal, physical form. Afterwards he turned to the man and knelt down by him. "Why did you come to harm me? Who are you? Don't answer now. That's what the Isolation Cell is for." Tick then faced the crowd gathered before him in the room. "Mothball, please escort our guest to the Isolation Cell. I've got a few questions for him. Rutger, see if you can locate our taken comrades. Sato, join Mothball in the interrogation room. Paul and Sofia, walk with me for a moment. Everyone else, we will meet again in the days Tyne.


End file.
